Cell phones, pagers, PDA's, MP3 players, and other portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular. Users of the devices like to keep the devices readily accessible on their person. Due to their portable nature, the devices are also subject to being dropped and otherwise roughly handled, which can result in damage to the electronics inside, or to the plastic housing of the device. To address the above concerns, cases have been developed to both carry and protect the portable electronic devices. These cases often include a clip or other retaining structure to allow the case to be removably attached to the user's clothing, such as a belt.
The clips or retainers commonly used are removeably attached to the case by fastening to a plastic post, which itself is attached to the case. The plastic post can be an integral part of the case, being formed of the same material as the case. In other prior art embodiments, the post is a separate piece, sewn into or otherwise permanently attached to the case. While this provides a secure attachment post for the clip, the post becomes a cumbersome and unwanted protrusion when the clip is removed. The case disclosed herein is provided with a detachable post, thereby providing a case unburdened with unnecessary protrusions. The case disclosed herein also provides an attachment point for other accessories such as a light, velcro, keychain or magnets.
The portable electronic cases of the prior art are generally constructed of leather, nylon, or other material provided in sheets. The material is cut to predetermine sizes to form panels, which are then sewn or otherwise attached to form a pocket for holding the portable electronic device. With this type of construction, if one desires parts of a panel to have different physical properties, such as elasticity, texture, color or clarity, different pieces of material must be physically joined to one another to create a panel having the desired characteristics. Typically, the materials are joined by stitching, heat weld, or adhesive. The seams created at the joints add unwanted bulk and add to the cost of construction. It is therefore desirable to produce a case that includes different physical properties, but does not require pieces to be mechanically joined. To that end, the case disclosed herein is constructed of a co-molded material.
For cases designed for clamshell devices, such as cellular phones, the prior art teaches cases having two detachable pocket sections. Each pocket section fits over a section of the clamshell phone and are then connected by a snap, zipper, or velcro. Because of the nature of the case materials, if the pocket sections were not detachable, there would be no way to place the case on the phone, as leather and nylon do not stretch sufficiently to allow one pocket to be placed on the phone and then have the other pocket placed on the phone. By use of the co-molded material described herein, sufficient elasticity may be incorporated into the case to allow the case to be constructed as a single unit. In other words, the two pockets do not have to be separable. Further, the elasticity of the material allows the case to give and fit the contours of the phone in a superior fashions when compared to the prior art.